Errores
by LeonessaBlue
Summary: Clon, clon, clon... La paciencia de Lily Evans (ya de por si poca) poco a poco a ido colmándose. Gota a gota. Finalmente explota... pero esa explosión causa graves estragos que harán se arrepienta de todo lo ocurrido. ¿Podrá remediar lo que hizo? "-Estate atenta, hermosa dama, porque este humilde servidor promete ganar la competición y dedicarle su victoria contra las serpientes"


_Viernes, 17 de junio._

El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor. La temperatura era perfecta, digna de un día de primavera. El cielo estaba despejado. La brisa tranquila. En otras palabras, hacía un día para disfrutarlo afuera, nada de quedarse dentro.

Por eso, en el castillo de Hogwarts, ahora mismo no había un solo estudiante en el edificio. Todos y cada uno de ellos se encontraban en el jardín jugando, charlando bajo la sombra de los árboles, paseando... Se merecían un descanso después de pasar esa larga y tediosa semana de exámenes. Se podía sentir la alegría y la diversión.

Bajo la sombra de un gran árbol se encontraba una joven tumbada leyendo un libro. Tenía la espalda apoyada en el tronco, por lo que se diría que más que tumbada, estaba sentada. Sus ojos verdes brillantes de emoción, viajan a lo largo de las páginas leyendo con entusiasmo. Su pelo pelirrojo lo tenía formando un desordenado moño para que no le molestase y sus sus finos labios a veces se movían formando palabras (sin sonido) siguiendo su lectura.

Estaba tan centrada en su lectura que no se dio cuenta de que una persona se acercaba.

-Hola, Lily- la saludó una chica con una sonrisa.

Lily Evans alzó la mirada y la fijó en la joven. Le correspondió la sonrisa al ver quien era.

-Hey, Annie- le dijo de vuelta. Annie era un de sus compañeras de habitación y se llevaban muy bien.

-Lily, hemos terminado los exámenes, deja la lectura y vente con nosotras- le pidió haciendo un pucherito. Lily se rió al verla y cerró el libro para posteriormente levantarse.

-Anda, vamos.

Annie le guiñó el ojos con una sonrisa y juntas empezaron a andar.

-¿Dónde están las demás?- le preguntó con curiosidad. De pronto, Lily se paró ya que vio un frisbee pasar por delante. Miró al causante de eso y vio que era un alumno de Ravenclaw un año menor que ella, un chico de quinto.

-Junto al lago, nos hemos reunido todos- le contestó mirándola de reojo con un sonrisa pillina que Lily no puedo ver.

-¿Todos? ¿A quién te refieres con todos?- inquirió la pelirroja adaptándose al paso de su amiga. Miró con el ceño fruncido a Annie. Tenía el pelo rubio liso, que le llegaba a los hombros, su piel era morena y sus ojos azules brillaban con diversión. Todo el mundo conocía a Annie Bones como una chica alegre, divertida y extrovertida, por lo que Lily había veces en las que no se fiaba mucho de ella en estos temas. ¿Qué le tenía guardado ahora?

-No mi mires así, chica, no te preocupes. Y, bueno, ¿qué estabas leyendo?- intentó cambiar de tema Annie.

Lily no lo creía mucho, pero con un suspiro lo dejó pasar y respondió a su pregunta.

-Un libro muggle, " _Los Cuatro Puntos Cardinales_ "

-¿Ese es un título para un libro?

-Si, ¿qué tiene de malo?- le dijo a la defensiva.

-Nada, nada- aclaró Annie.

Siguieron hablando de trivialidades durante el camino hasta que llegaron al lugar que indicó la rubia. Como había dicho Annie, se fijó Lily, a las orillas de lago había un grupo de chicas (entre ellas sus dos compañeras restantes de habitación, dos chicas de Hufflepuff que estaban en su curso y una de Ravenclaw un año menor que ellas, que le parecía que era una prima de una de sus compañeras de habitación) charlando animadamente, pero también se dio cuenta de otra presencia a su lado. Chicos de su mismo curso. Eso en un principio no le molestó a Lily, es decir, estaban Axel Doyle, Hufflepuff novio de Annie, junto a su hermano Alexander Doyle, Gryffindor buen amigo de Lily; pero lo que ya no le gustó tanto fue ver a éstos hablando con Los Merodeadores. Entonces comprendió las intenciones de su amiga.

-Oh, no, Annie, eso sí que no. Será mejor que me vaya- le dijo rápidamente haciendo el amago de huir, pero no lo pudo conseguir ya que algunos se habían percatado de la presencia de las dos chicas.

-¡Vaya, pelirroja, qué gusto verte!- escuchó como exclamaba Sirius.

Lily maldijo para sus adentros.

-Lástima que no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Black- le respondió la pelirroja con dureza mientras se daba la vuelta para encararlos.

Las chicas habían dejado la charla para saludarlas y se estaban acercando con una sonrisa, mientras que los chicos todavía estaban en su lugar. Axel, Remus y Petter seguían hablando, Alexander la estaba saludando con la mano, Sirius la miraba con una sonrisa de suficiencia y James de pronto había mirado al suelo como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo. Lily sintió como su corazón se estrujaba dolorosamente al verlo y como las lágrimas querían acudir a sus ojos, pero no lloraría. No delante de tanta gente.

-No digas eso, pelirroja, me estás destrozando el corazón- exclamó dramáticamente el joven y se llevó una mano al pecho.

-¿Tienes corazón, Black?- se hizo la sorprendida Lily.

Escuchó las risas de los demás.

-Ahí te ha dado, Canuto- le dijo Remus.

En ese momento aparecieron a su lado las chicas haciendo que por unos momento se olvidara de los chicos.

-¡Hola, Lily!

-¡Hola, chicas!

-Lily, te has tardado mucho- le comentó una de sus compañeras de habitación. Johanna Stones. Johanna era bajita con el pelo negro corto y unos ojos azules oscuros, casi negro.

-Eso. ¿No te acordabas que habíamos quedado?- secundó la otra compañera de habitación. Zoe Moons. Ésta, al contrario que Johanna, era alta y atlética (por algo era cazadora de Gryffindor) y tenía el pelo castaño claro que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros y ojos color chocolate.

-¿Habíamos quedado?- se asombró Lily. No se había acordado en todo el día. Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

-Menos mal que he ido a buscarte, chica- le dijo Annie mientras le rodeaba los hombros con un brazos, con una sonrisa de suficiencia-. ¿A qué no sabíais que estaba haciendo, en lugar de venir aquí?

-Creo que me lo puedo imagina- respondió Zoe divertida.

-¿Leyendo bajo un árbol?- dijo Johanna. Annie asintió y todas se echaron a reir.

-Tener amigas para esto...-refunfuñó Lily mirándolas con odio.

-Vamos Lily, no te enfades.

-Bueno, ¿vamos ha hacer lo que habíamos pensado, ahora que la Ilustrísima Evans se ha incorporado tras su olvido?- inquirió Annie con burla. Lily se separó y le pegó en el hombro, pero para su mayor vergüenza, no se acordaba para qué habían quedado. Seguro que se lo dirían cuando estaba leyendo y no echaría mucha cuenta.

-¡Adelante!- exclamó Johanna.

Las dos chicas de Huffepuff se despidieron alegando que habían quedado con unos amigos de su casa y se marcharon. La pequeña Ravenclaw, llamada Lucy, también se despidió declarando que su novio la esperaba. Ante eso Zoe frunció un poco el ceño. No le gustaba que su primita estuviera todavía con un tío.

Ya solas Johanna, Zoe, Annie y Lily escucharon como se acercaron ahora los chicos. Axel se acercó a Annie y le plantó un beso en los labios que su novia correspondió sin dudarlo. Alexander se colocó al lado de Lily y como antes hizo Annie, pasó su brazo por los hombros de Lily. La pelirroja sonrió a Alexander (estaba acostumbrada a eso de parte de él) y de reojo miró a James que tenía el ceño fruncido y la miraba fijamente. Lily sintió un nudo en la boca estómago.

-¿Qué tal, prefecta?- la saludó Alexander.

-Hola, Alex- murmuró Lily, aún mirando a James.

-No, no, no. Nada de ponernos ahora a hablar con ellos, que seguro que Annie se va a quedar besuqueándose con Axel, Lily se meterá en una de sus largas charlas con Alex y Sirius la liará haciendo enfadar a Zoe. ¡Tenemos que irnos!- exclamó enfadada Johanna. Todos se rieron de su desesperación.

-Ya nos vamos, gruñona- dijo Annie y tras otro beso de despedida, se separó dispuesta a irse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Sábado, 18 de junio_

Ya arreglada y vestida, Lily Evans bajó las escaleras que daban a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Zoe ya había bajado y Annie y Johanna (las mas dormilonas) todavía estaban durmiendo.

Cómo era sábado y solamente las 9:30 de la mañana, la pelirroja se encontró con dos personas en la Sala Común. Ambas de séptimo. Las saludó con una sonrisa y atravesó el retrato para ir hacia el Comedor. Al llegar allí, la pelirroja se encontró también con pocos alumnos. De seguro que los estudiantes estaban aprovechando y durmiendo las horas después de esta semana. Un grupo de cinco personas de Ravenclaw, otro de ocho de Hufflepuff y tres personas de Slytherin. En la mesa Gryffindor, en la punta mas alejadas se encontraba el equipo de Quiddich al completo comiendo con rápidez, para después irse a practicar un poco antes del último partido del año para conseguir la copa contra Slytherin.

Lily podía palpar perfectamente el nerviosismo y el entusiasmo de los jugadores desde su lugar donde comía. En ese momento sintió una presencia a su lado.

-¡Qué temprano te has levantado, prefecta!- la saludó Alex mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Sabes que soy de levantarme temprano- rió Lily y se llevó un trozo de tostada a la boca.

-Por supuesto, pero te recuerdo que ya se acabó el curso. Creía que te quedarías a dormir hasta tarde- comentó mientras se echaba un trozo de tarta en su plato.

Lily se encogió de hombros.

-Tengo ganas de ver el partido de Quiddich, si ganamos seremos los campeones.

-¿Cómo que si ganamos? ¿Estás dudando? Querida pelirroja, ¡somos los mejores! ¡Por supuesto que ganaremos!- escuchó la voz de Sirius. Alzó la mirada y lo encontró sentado enfrente con una sonrisa tan suya, con la que todas las chicas de Hogwarts caían rendida a sus pies.

-Yo no he dicho en ningún momento que dudaba, Black- le dijo enfadada. Con todo el espacio que había en la mesa... ¿por qué se sentaba justo a su lado?

-Ufff, yo no estoy muy seguro Sirius. Slytherin también es bueno- intentó Alex picar al merodeador, cosa que consiguió.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Mis oídos están escuchando lo que creo estar escuchando? ¿Ha salido eso de tu boca, Gryffindor?- se escandalizó-. Jamás me lo habría imaginado...

Alex y Lily se rieron ante eso.

-¿Qué han dicho de nuestro equipo para que Sirius se pusiera así?- apareció de pronto Remus y se sentó junto a Siruis-. Hola, Lily- le sonrió

-Buenos días, Remus- le correspondió la pelirroja la sonrisa.

-¡¿Que qué han dicho?! ¡Alexander Doyle acaba de decir que los Slythetin son buenos!- exclamó dramático- Menos mal que no te ha escuchado Cornamenta, si se llega enterar que crees que puede ganar los serpientes... Merlín...

Los demás rodaron los ojos y dejando que siguiera murmurando cosas sin sentido se pusieron a desayunar.

-Al parecer hoy estamos muy madrugadores- comentó Lily cuando vio como Peter se unía al desayuno murmurando un suave 'Buenos días' con voz cansada.

-Todo es culpa de Cornamenta- aclaró Sirius. Ahora parecía enfadado por eso-. Al parecer no le parece bien que sea el único en levantarse tan temprano (sabiendo que es el único merodeador que juega al Quidditch) y ha decidido despertarnos a los demás de una formar... poco agradable.

Lily (de forma involuntaria) había girado la cabeza para posarla en los jugadores al escuchar el nombre.

-¿Cómo ha sido?- preguntó divertido Alex.

-Oh, pues facil y efectivo, según él- le respondió Remus-. Insonorizó la habitación y las 8:30 de la mañana se puso a cantar _La Macarena_ con un altavoz. Imagínate que buen despertar- terminó de contar con un suspiro.

Pero para Lily eso solamente era un lejano murmullo, y ya directamente no escuchó la contestación que le dio Alex a Remus. Su atención estaba ahora en otra cosas. Había mirado hacia allí al escuchar _su nombre_ y se encontró con que él la estaba observando. Sus miradas se conectaron. Chocolate y Esmeralda. La pelirroja sentía algo raro en su estómago junto con la acumulación de sangre en su rostro pero no apartó la mirada. Estaba anclada a ella, era imposible quitarla... No sabía cuanto tiempo estuvo así, solamente haciendo eso, pero de pronto, James giró la cabeza y todos se levantaron de los asientos. Lily tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para despejarse y no pudo del todo al ver como en la boca del estómago ahora se había instalado un nudo, dejando de lado lo agradable de antes. Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente para calmarse, pero eso no se iba. Aunque, bueno, la verdad, Lily ya se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a esa sensación.

Unos aplausos y vítores la sacaron de su ensoñación. Se giró y se dio cuenta de que el comedor se había llenado, y todos (salvo los Slytherin que los miraban con odio) les deseaba suerte. Los jugadores saludaron con sonrisas a los demás y salieron del lugar como si fueran profesionales.

Cuando se hubieron marchado, el comedor se sumió en las conversaciones de todos los alumnos alegres y divertidas. Pero para la prefecta pelirroja no había nada de eso. Se volvió hacia delante y fijando la mirada en el marrón de la mesa, se perdió de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

Aunque Lily no quisiera admitirlo lo sabía. Sabía como había llegado a eso con James. Y todo pasó hace dos semanas...

 _FLASH BACK_

 _La prefecta Lily caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts con nerviosismo. Su pelo pelirrojo lo llevaba recogido en un desastroso moño, por lo que algunos pelos del flequillo se le ponían en la cara impidiéndole ver, haciendo que ella se los quitara de un zarpazo. El ceño lo llevaba fruncido por lo molesta que estaba. Con ella, con el chico de segundo, con el mundo... ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar a ella estas cosas? Habían sido una cosa tras otra las que habían puesto a Lily de los nervios y mas no poder. Y perfectamente podía enumerarlas. Primero podemos empezar con que dentro de un semana empezarían los exámenes finales, esos que todo el mundo temía. ¿Cómo no estar nerviosa? En segundo lugar podemos poner que por culpa de un chico al que Lily odia, un merodeador orgulloso, presumido, arrogante, idiota, imbécil llamado Sirius Black, la profesora McGonagal ha mandado una redacción de 5000 palabras como castigo para el día siguiente. En el puesto número tres se encontraba que sentía desde hace días algo raro en ella... algo que no le gustaba y no quería admitir. Ocupando el cuarto lugar teníamos los rumores que corrían por Hogwarts: el que un mago poderoso se había levantado contra los magos para exterminar a los sangre sucias. ¿Era verdad? También estaba el que no había recibido desde hace una semana una carta de sus padres y eso la tenía preocupada y por último, y no menos importante, estaba el que un descuidado niño de segundo había derramado la tinta en su pergamino del trabajo dejándolo inservible. Aunque Lily, perfectamente podía haberlo limpiado con un movimiento de varita, pero no. Al parecer el mundo se había puesto en su contra porque después, el chico queriéndolo arreglar, lo había cogido y "el destino había querido" que se le escurriera el pergamino de las manos y se cayera el fuego de la Sala Común. Ahora la dejaba con que lo tenía que volver a hacer y encima ir a la biblioteca para coger un libro que necesitaba antes que cerraran, y quedaban escasos minutos._

 _La pelirroja aumentó el ritmo de sus pasos y soltó una maldición cuando vio en su reloj de puelsera que faltaban 3 minutos y todavía faltaba bastante para llegar. Pero de nuevo quiso el mundo que le diera algo a la prefecta cuando en frente de ella apareció James Potter con una enorme sonrisa al verla acercarse a él tan rápido. Al fijarse en él, Lily sintió unas cosquillas en el estomago, cosa le que llevaba ocurriendo desde hace unos meses, pero de nuevo no hizo caso y pasó al lado de él._

 _-Querida Lily, ¿por qué me ignoras?- escuchó como le preguntaba James y se amoldaba a su paso. ¡Maldición!, pensó._

 _-Déjame, Potter- gruñó. Ahora mismo no estaba para bromitas._

 _-¿Por qué ese humor, amada mía?- siguió preguntando sin cohibirse ante el tono de su pelirroja._

 _Lily cogió aire profundamente._

 _-Potter, ahora mismo no estoy para tus tonterías por lo que te pido de lo mas amable que te marches, ¡ahora!- le respondió entre dientes._

 _James por dentro se reía al ver a su Lily de ese humor. Le encantaba verla enfadada: su mirada dura y echado chispa, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios firmemente apretados, su andar... Toda ella le encantaba._

 _-Vamos, Lily, no te pongas así...- y esa frase fue una de las gotas que colmó el vaso de su paciencia. Se paró y lo miró._

 _-¡¿Qué no me ponga así?! ¡¿Me dices que no me ponga así, tú?! ¡Eres un idiota que solo sabe divertise y no te preocupa nada de los demás así que no hables de eso, ¿me has entendido?! ¡Tu no entiendes nada de los que me pasa! ¡Solo estás tú, tú y tú, el señor James Potter! ¡Apartaos que voy a pasar, no merecéis que estar a mi lado! ¡Nadie puede! ¡Soy mucho mejor que todos vosotros! ¡Si es eso lo que quieres, vale! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!-chilló dejándose los pulmones en ello. Sus ojos estaban rojo de la furia que le recorria todo el cuerpo. Pasaron unos segundo en los que se quedaron en un tenso silencia y cuando la pelirroja se pudo tranquilizar un poco, al momento se arrepintió de lo que dijo. Se había excedido y lo sabía. Un peso se instaló en su estómago cuando vio la mirada James. Siempre lleno de alegría, diversión y emoción, ahora estaban tristes, enfadados, serios... y todo por ella._

 _-Si eso es lo que quieres...-mumuró James mirándola fijamente mientras por dentro sentía como algo se partía. Lily, (su Lily) pensaba eso de él y le dolía. Sin dejarla decir nada mas, se dio la vuelta y se marchó por el pasillo._

 _-No... James... no quería...-susurró ella mirándolo como desaparecía por una esquina._

 _De pronto, en medio del silencio del pasillo, escuchó el pitido de su reloj digital que anunciaba que eran en punto._

 _Se acabó, ya no le daba tiempo._

 _La prefecta no sabía cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, parada en medio del pasillo, sin moverse. Tenía el corazón en un puño, le costaba horrores respirar y temblaba de los pies a la cabeza, pero no hizo nada. Ese cúmulo de sentimiento que tenía dentro de ella, vagaban con libertar haciendo que enloqueciera aún mas. Tristeza, rabia, enfado, soledad, culpa... Todo había sido por ella... Le había gritado a James Potter cosas que en realidad no pensaba. ¡Claro que no! ¡Imposible! Pero de nuevo, el mundo había estado en su contra y su nerviosismo y su enfado le había jugado una mala pasado y le había gritado a esas cosas a James. Se sentía terrible y le dolía todo. Era como si un camión hubiera pasado por encima de ella... no, el dolor de su corazón era mucho peor. Desde hacía tiempo estaba mirando a ese merodeador con otros ojos. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Bajo esa capa de arrogancia y burla, Lily había descubierto que se encontraba un chico genial. Simpático (dejando de lado su egocentrismo), leal con sus amigos, divertido, tierno cuando quería, amigable... Todo había cambiado. Sí, le hacía enfadar con sus bromas pero... Ahora ella había metido la pata. Ahora él se había enfado con ella y no le volvería a hblar. Ahora..._

 _-¡Lily! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Lily, dime que te ha pasado!- escuchaba la voz a lo lejos... Tampoco podía ubicarla bien- ¡Merlín, tienes sangre en las palmas! Te estás clavando las uñas. No te preocupes, Lily, ya te tengo, te voy a lleva a la enfermería..._

 _Y para la Lily poco a poco ese murmullo se fue extinguiendo, lo último que sintió antes de que todo se volviera negro, fue como la cargaban._

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 _-Pero, ¿de verdad está bien?- preguntó una voz preocupada._

 _-No se preocupe señor Lupin, solo ha sido una bajada de tensión. Al parecer la señorita Evans estaba estresada y todo se acumuló...- pero no pudo seguir la voz.- Ruego que me disculpe- y se escuchó el ruido de los pasos._

 _Remus suspiró y lentamente se acercó a la cama de la prefecta._

 _Estaba empezando a hacer su guardia de prefecto cuando por el pasillo se encontró con James que caminaba furioso hacia él, pero al contrario de lo que creía, James pasó por su lado sin dirigirle una sola mirada. Ésta estaba fija en el suelo y parecía como si quisiera hacer un agujero en el suelo por donde iba a pisar. Lo miró por unos segundos en silencio viendo como desaparecía y se encogió de hombros mientras pensaba que mosca había picado a su amigo. Siguió con su ruta y de nuevo se paró al escuchar un sollozo. Y esta vez no se lo pensó, rápidamente se acercó al lugar donde oyó los ruidos y se quedó en shock al ver lo que se encontró. Su amiga Lily estaba parada en medio del pasillo pálida como Peeves, sollozando, con las lágrimas surcando sus mejillas como ríos y pudo ver como su cuerpo temblaba totalmente haciendo que pareciera un milagro que la pelirroja se pudiera sostener de pie. Se acercó a ella con la preocupación, el nerviosismo, el miedo buyendo en su interior. ¿Qué le había pasado?_

 _-¡Lily! ¿Qué te ocurre?- intentó traerla de vuelta ya que sus ojos reflejaban como una cortina que la aislaba de su alrededor.- ¡Lily, dime que te ha pasado!- pero nada. La inspeccionó para ver si tenía alguna herida o algo, y cual fue su sorpresa al ver sus manos. Ahogó un jadeo.-¡Merlín, tienes sangre en las palmas! Te estás clavando las uñas. No te preocupes, Lily, ya te tengo, te voy a lleva a la enfermería...- y se fijó como sus piernas empezaban a temblar más aún, desestabilizandola del todo. Con agonía, Remus vio como Lily se caía y cerraba los ojos. La pudo agarrar antes de que estampara contra el suelo._

 _El prefecto Remus Lupin soltó una largo suspiro mientras se llevaba una de sus manos a la cabeza. Veía a su amiga tumbada en la camilla durmiendo con clara angusta en sus facciones. Ni dormir podía hacerlo tranquila, pensó Remus. Cogió una de sus manos que estaba posada a su lado en la camilla y apretó el agarre, como diciendo: "hey, Lily, amiga, estoy aquí, no te preocupes de nada" Y como si Lily hubiera captado el mensaje, Remus vio como su amiga empezaba a moverse. Soltó una suaves quejidos y tras eso, poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos._

 _Lily tuvo que volver a cerrarlos al sentir la luz que le molestaba. Los abrió de nuevo, y cuando se adaptó vio a figura de Remus a su lado._

 _-¿Qué paso?- preguntó en un susurro con el ceño fruncido. De pronto, todo lo acontecido vino a ella._

 _FIN FLASH BACK_

-Ahora vuelvo- musitó la prefecta Lily. Rápidamente se levantó del asiento del Comedor y salió de allí, dejando a sus amigos Remus, Annie, Sirius, Peter y Alex confundidos. Corrió todo lo que sus pies podían, sintiendo como las lágrimas volvían de nuevo a querer surcar sus ojos, pero no las dejó. Se chocó con varios chicos a los que pidió perdón en un susurro y siguió su camino sin mirar siquiera quien era.

Llegó al retrato que protegía la Sala Común y paró para cojer aire. Sus pulmones trabajaban para coseguir el que necesitaba y su pulso estaba desbordado. Se apoyó en sus rodillas para descansar unos segundos.

-Señorita Evans, ¿qué le ocurre?- preguntó la Señora Gorda mirándola con preocupación.

Pero ella no quería saber nada, así que haciendo caso omiso de la mujer dijo la contraseña cuando ya estuvo mejor. La señora soltó un chasquido frustrada, pero no dijo nada más. Dejó ver el pasillo para llegar a la Sala común por donde Lily pasó como una bala. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al chocar con una persona haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Creyó que se caería pero no fue así, sintió como unos brazos rodeaban su cintura impidiendo que cayera al suelo. Pero al hacer ese movimiento, la persona pegó el cuerpo de Lily al suyo como un abrazo. La pelirroja sintió su pulso aumentar su velocidad porque lo había reconocido. Era _él_.

Pasaron los segundos en los cuales ninguno de los se movía ni decía nada. La prefecta ahora mismo estaba en un sueño... no se imaginaba que podía estar haciendo eso... que tanto había querido... Por supuesto ella sabía que no un abrazo propiamente dicho, estaban así porque habían chocado y para que no cayera la había cogido, pero... ¿por qué no la había soltado nada mas que la estabilizó? ¿Había una mínima oportunidad de que la perdonara? Ante eso, una llama de esperanza creció en el corazón de la pelirroja. Dos semanas si hablar, sin sus bromas, sus enfados, su risa... Estaba haciendo mella en Lily y aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, todo ese tiempo le había echado mucho de menos. Había pasado de odiarlo con toda su alma a necesitar estar con él. ¿Desde cuándo? Ni ella misma lo sabía...

Y como vino, de un movimiento sintió como la apartaba de él. De nuevo Lily sintió las lágrimas queriendo salir, pero tampoco las iba a dejar, y menos delante de él. Puso distancia entre ellos y para Lily fue como si estuviera de nuevo el abismo que los separaba desde hace dos semanas... Ese que había desaparecido hace unos segundos.

-Lo siento, Evans, estaba descuidado- murmuró James Potter mientras la miraba. ¿Qué había hecho?, se reprochaba el chico.

Un peso se instaló en su estómago. La llamaba Evans... ¿De cuándo no lo hacía? ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía desde que se llamaban por su apellido? Sobre todo él, siempre llamándola Lily aunque ella le dijera que no... y ahora...

Lily no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando el suelo como si fuera la cosa mas importante del mundo.

-Me voy, los chicos me esperan...-empezó a decir James tras un minuto de incómodo silencio. Necesitaba salir de ahí YA. Con rapidez pasó por su lado, pero una mano lo paró. James sintió todos los músculos de su cuerpo tensarse ante el contacto pero no hizo nada para apartarlo.

-Espera- susurró todavía sin levantar la mirada.

-¿Qué quieres? Ahora estoy ocupado- le respondió James. Odiaba tratarla así. Prefería mil veces ver en una su cara una sonrisa ya sea causada por él o alguno de sus amigos, o simplemente una mirada enfadada... pero ella ya se lo había dejado bastante claro.

-Yo...- lo intentó la pelirroja. Se había llevado muchas tardes pensando como se lo diría cuando lo viera, cuando tuvieran un momento a solas, pero al parecer era como si no hubiera existido. Se le había olvidado todo. Lo intentó varias veces, se estrujó la cabeza para que saliera algo coherente... pero... ¡Merlín, ¿no eres un Gryffindor?!, se reprochó con desesperación.

-Mira, si no quieres decir nada será mejor que me vaya. Los del equipo me están esperando...- y con todo el dolor de su corazón apartó el brazo donde hasta hace un segundo tenía la mano Lily, dejando tras de si un rastro anhelante.

James se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir de la Sala Común y estaba a ello cuando lo escuchó.

-¡NO, NO, POR FAVOR! ¡LO SIENTO, ¿VALE?! ¡SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO LO QUE TE DIJE ESE DÍA! ¡YA NO PIENSO ESO DE TI!

Paralizado, James lo único que pudo atinar a hacer fue darse la vuelta para fijar la mirada en su pelirroja... y estaba llorando.

No pensó, no razonó; sino que un impulso de su corazón hizo que todo su cuerpo se moviera para que, posteriormente, la abrazara con ternura.

Lily sentía la calidez de el cuerpo de James contra el suyo, rodeándole, dándole calor... y le encantó. Era como si todo hubiera vuelto a ser como antes. No se movieron por minutos, en los cuales, Lily se descargó en su hombro. Todo lo sufrido esas semanas, sabía en el fondo de su corazón, que había terminado. ¿Por qué si no James la había abrazado? ¿Le perdonaría todas la cosas que le dijo? Sí, seguro que sí... ¿no? La pelirroja sentía perfectamente como James pasaba sus manos por su pelo, para así tranquilizarla. No le decía nada pero para ella con su simple presencia le bastaba. Se estaba tan bien entre sus brazos...

Poco a poco Lily se fue tranquilizando, el peso en su corazón iba disminuyendo, y llegó un momento en el que la joven pudo rodear con sus brazos la cintura de James y apretarse a aún mas a él. No quería separarse jamás. ¿Cuán estúpida había sido todo estos años?

-Lily, cariño... -susurró James en su oído no queriendo romper las paz del momento. Pero no tenía otra opción, quería volver a tenerla en sus brazos, sentirla con él, así que para eso tenía que seguir vivo y si no se iba ya al campo de Quidditch, su equipo atentaría contra su vida.

-¿Hhhmmm?- respondió Lily sin querer moverse tampoco un milímetro. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral al sentir el aliento de James en su oído. Además su pecho se hinchó de felicidad. La había llamado Lily...

-Tengo que irme, preciosa, o si no los chicos vendrán a por mí- contestó el chico con una enorme sonrisa. Se separó un poco de ella para mirarla a esos ojos que le encantaba y alzó su manos para quitarle el rastro de lágrimas. Ya no mas de ellas, se prometió él. En los labios de Lily también había una sonrisa y empezó a creer que miles de mariposas se habían adentrado en su estómago.

-Sí, claro, tenemos que ganar la copa.

-¡Por supuesto, ni si quiera lo dudes!-le guiñó el ojo James. Un rubor cubrió las mejillas de la prefecta. Rápidamente se separó del chico y como si fuera una niña, le sacó la lengua.

-Anda vete, luego nos vemos- de nuevo la sonrisa se plantó en sus labios rosados.

-A sus órdenes bella pelirroja- hizo una reverencia algo teatral. A Lily se le escapó una risa- Estate atenta, hermosa dama, porque este humilde servidor promete ganar la competición y dedicarle su victoria contra las serpientes- y con otro guiño de ojo y un beso en la comisura de sus labios, el joven caballero se marchó dejando a una Lily ruborizada a mas no poder y con el corazón bombeando a mil por hora.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El campo de Quidditch estaba hasta reventar. Prácticamente todo el colegio se encontrba allí, deseando ver esa gran final que se disputaría entre los Leones y las Serpientes. El nerviosismo, la emoción, la tensión, la alegría, se podía captar en el ambiente. Uno formado por alumnos y profesores.

Allí había desde los dos grandes grupos diferenciados por los colores (rojo y dorado para Gryffindor y verde y plateado para Slytherin), toda la casa Ravenclaw que estaba parte de los leones y todo Hufflepuff que también le pasaba lo mismo, profesores que también tenían su favorito aunque había algunos que no lo querían mostrar como el profesor Flitwick u otros como el profesor Slughorn que gritaba a todo pulmón (aunque se perdía entre los gritos de los demás) animando a su casa.

En la parte de Gryffindor, en uno de los asientos del medio, se encontraban Axel, Annie, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Johanne y Alex, esperando expectante a que empezara ya el dichoso partido. ¡Qué nervios!

-¿Sabéis dónde está Lily?- preguntó preocupada Annie, intentando divisar entre la multitud una cabellera pelirroja indicando la presencia de su amiga.

-Desde que se fue del comedor no volví a verla- le respondió Remus también preocupado. ¿Le había ocurrido algo?

Alex, junto a Remus, frunció el ceño. Lily decía que no se perdería este partido... ¿dónde estaba entonces? Quedaron en sus lugares de siempre.

-¿Y si vamos...?- empezó a preguntar, pero no pudo terminar. En ese momento apareció su amiga. Los chicos se sorprendieron un poco al verla, parecía... cambiada. ¿Mas radiante? ¿Mas feliz? En su mejillas había un poco mas de color, una hermosa sonrisa estaba en sus labios, sus ojos brillaban, se mostraban mas vivos... Estaba seguro que algo le había pasado.

-¡Hey!- exclamó Lily y se sentó en un hueco que le habían guardado en las gradas. Se sentó entre Johanna y Sirius, el cual rápidamente fue apartado por Annie para ponerse al lado de la prefecta.

-¡Oye!- exclamó indignado por el empujón que le habían dado.

-Nada, nada, no te quejes- le respondió Annie junto con un movimiento de mano sin mirarlo. Después se dirigió a su amiga- ¿Dónde has estado?

La sonrisa de Lily se hizo mas pronunciada.

-En ningún sitio en particular, me entretuve divagando por el castillo

Y era verdad lo que decía. Después de que James se marchara para el entrenamiento antes del partido, Lily estaba tan contenta y entusiasmada que cuando subió a su habitación supuestamente a "llorar sus penas", no pudo estarse quieta por lo que salió a los jardines y deambuló sin tener un destino fijo, solo estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Ya, pero a ti te ha pasado algo- insistió Annie.

-¡Ay, qué no!- exclamó Lily. No le había contado a nadie lo que pasó ese día (salvo a Remus) y, la verdad, pensaba que lo había podido ocultar bien.

Annie iba a volver a insistir... pero fue cortada. Unos gritos y aplausos fue todo lo que se escuchó cuando los integrantes de ambos equipos salieron a la pista. Primero entraron los de Slytherin que fueron alabados por los de su casa y después, con piruetas en el aire, salió el equipo de Gryffindor. Los chillidos que le dedicaron a estos fue impresionante. Lily creía que se iba a caer las gradas, pero no se dejó intimidar, en realidad, ella también participó.

Todos los componentes de ambos equipos se colocaron en sus puestos salvo los capitanes de ambos equipos, James Pottes y Rick Jordan que se fueron a la parte baja de la pista junto a el señor Morrison, el árbitro del partido, para darse la mano. Ambos lo hicieron pero no pudo faltar las miradas de competitividad que se dedicaron ambos chicos. Tras eso se montaron en sus escobas y se colocaron también en sus puestos.

Para James fue imposible no mirar a la gradas en busca de la pelirroja, pero para su desconcierto no la encontró entre tanta gente. ¿Dónde estaba? Con tantos colores y montones de personas... era como buscas una aguja en un pajar. Soltó todo el aire por la nariz como suspiro y decidió concentrarse en el partido. Tenían que ganar si o si, no había mas opciones. Por él, por el equipo, por sus amigos, por Gryffindor, por su Lily...

Desde su lugar, Lily no podía apartar la mirada de James. Era como si estuviese hechizada.

Dejando de lado que durante estos años Lily había odiado con horror a James, nunca pudo evitar mirar con cierta fascinación al James que se montaba en la escoba. Para la pelirroja, el que estuviera en el campo era como si cambiara totalmente su personalidad y hacía que no pudiera de dejar de mirarlo maravillada. Era mayor a sus fuerzas. El verlo alegre, competitivo, firme, decidido, haciendo de líder, volando libre... era algo fascinante, reconoció una vez Lily hace tiempo. Por supuesto, nadie mas sabía que ella pensaba eso.

Y fue entonces cuando se escuchó el pitido que anunciaba el comienzo del partido.

-¡A aquí comienza, señores espectadores de la final de este año del campeonato de Quiddich que se celebra cada años en Hogwarts!- se escuchó por todo el espacio la voz de Thomas Fell, un Hufflepuff de sexto años que era el encargado de comentar los partido. Lily compartía algunas clases con él y las veces que habían hablado, le había caído muy bien-. El profesor Morrison abre la cajita y sin mas dilatación, las bludgers salen a por los jugadores, la snitch dorada desaparece y el profesor tira la quaffle hacia arriba y... ¡es cogida por McNaggle, cazador de Slytherin! McNaggle se la pasa a Finnigan, su compañero, que con la pelota vuela rápidamente... ¡Y es cortado por una bludger que pasa a escasos centímetros de su cara! ¡Bien hecho, Hale! Pero Finnigan no se deja avasallar y le pasa la quaffle a el bruto de Brade... ¡y en ese momento aparece la bellísima Moons y corta la jugada! ¡Hora del contraataque de Gryffindor!

James, desde su altura, sonrió triunfal y sus ojos se escaparon por unos segundos fijándose en como Zoe pasaba como una bala entre los jugadores de Slythering como una profesional. En un momento se lo tuvo que pasar a Daves, otro cazador de Gyffindor, al verse rodeada, pero la quaffle fue devuelta al volver a ver libre a Zoe.

-¡Moons se acerca a la portería de Slytherin como una bala, tira y... LIDEND PARA LA QUAFFLE! ¡POR QUÉ POCO AMIGOS, YA CREÍAMOS QUE GRYFFIDOR ESTRENARÍA EL MARCADOR DE HOY!

Se pudo escuchar un sonoro "Uuuyyyy" y montones de maldiciones desde las gradas al ver la jugada fallada. Se podía decir que todos tenían los nervios a flor de piel, se jugaban mucho en este partido.

Lily no se perdía ningún detalle de lo que pasaba y aunque fuera una mala manía que tenía y no se podía quitar, ahora mismo le daba igual, no podía evitar roerse las uñas.

-¡De nuevo el turno de Slytherin! ¡Lidend pasa a MacNaggle, que pasa a Finnigan! ¡Madre mía, compañeros, que compenetración tienes estos dos! ¡Son difíciles!

James Potter apretó el mango de su escoba con frustración mientras miraba a todos lados buscando al dichosa snitch. Escuchaba los comentarios del comentarista y estaba que no podía ¡Tenían que ganar!

-¡Es una lucha dura, amigos, pero... ambos se acercan y... POR MERLÍN, MACLAGGEN HA MARCADO! ¡DIEZ PUNTOS PARA SLYTHERIN QUE SE PONE EN CABEZA!

Unos vítores se escucharon desde el lugar de Slytherin.

-¡Vamos, chicos, no pasa nada, podemos remontar!- animó a su equipo Zoe mientras cogía la quaffle que le pasaba Lance, el guardián del equipo.

Y tras esas palabras el equipo Gyffindor se dispuso al ataque.

-¡AHORA SUBEN LOS LEONES! ¡CON LA QUAFFLE EN LA MANO, MOONS ECHA A VOLAR, PASANDO FINNIGAN QUE SE COLOCA DELANTE PARA PARARLE EL PASO! ¡VAYA, ESTA CHICA ESTÁ DECIDIDA A MARCAR Y TODOS SABEMOS QUE CUANDO QUIERE ALGO LO CONSIGUE! ¡MOONS PASA A GREY, GREY FINTA A MCLANGGEN Y TIRA A DAVE, QUE ESTA MUY CERCA DE LIDEND... Y... 10 PUNTOS PARA GRYFFINDOR! ¡BIEN HECHO JONNY DAVE! ¡ESTÁN EMPATADOS 10-10!

Los vítores que se escucharon en ese momentos fueron atronadores.

Aunque acababa de empezar a partido y todavía quedaba mucho por delante, Lily, desde las bancas, no pudo evitar saltar de alegría y rodear con un brazo a Annie.

-¡Arriba, Gyffindor!-exclamó y su mirada se posó en James que en ese momento daba una vuelta en su escoba riendo feliz.

-Chicos, no os dejéis llevar. ¡Sigamos!- dijo James a su equipo y él intentó serenarse un poco.

Sus ojos se dedicaron entonces a buscar su objetivo. Su mirada recorrió todo el campo, desde donde estaban los jugadores hasta las gradas de los espectadores. Voló por todo el lugar e incluso se encontró con Byron Rester, el buscador de Slyterin. Ambos se dedicaron una mirada llena de odio y competitividad y pasaron de largo. Los dos tenían una sola cosa en mente: Conseguir primero la snich.

James Potter perdió la noción del tiempo. Solo se centraba en una cosa. La snich

-¡Y MCNAGGLE VUELVE A MARCAR DEJANDO EL MARCADOR A 190-140! ¡AL PARECER, EN LA FINAL DEL ESTE AÑO, LA BALANZA ESTÁ CAÍDA HACIA SLYTHERIN! ¡Y A LOS BUSCADORES, ¿QUÉ LES PASARÁ?! ¿NI RASTRO DE LA SNItCH?

James apretó los dientes de frustración. Slytherin no les estaban dando una "paliza", mas o menos se mantenían y James tenía fe en su equipo, eran capaz de remontar. Seguía oyendo los gritos de ánimos de su compañeros.

Volvió a dar una vuelta a campo y mientras que buscaba la snitch, daba instrucciones a los de su equipo. James los admiraba por su fuerza de voluntad. A pesar de ir perdiendo, ninguno había disminuido sus ganas y fuerzas a la hora de jugar. Dignos Gryffindor, valientes y sin rendirse hasta el final.

Buscaba sin descanso, intentando averiguar hasta el más mínimo detalle, algún simple destello dorado por los rayos del sol. Nada. La snitch había desaparecido.

Miraba por el campo, en la grada de los profesores, en la de los alumnos...

 _Y fue ahí cuando la vio._

No fue la snitch, pero por un segundo no el importó. Era Lily Evans.

El corazón de James dio un salto.

Se encontraba en las gradas, con su pelo pelirrojo alborotado indicando que se había pasado las manos por ahí mas de una vez por el nerviosismos, sus ojos verdes brillaban con competitividad y no dejaba se morderse el labio inferior. _Preciosa_ , fue el pensamiento de James. No dejaba de mirar el partido, pasando su mirada de un lugar a otro, siguiendo las jugadas... hasta que, seguramente, sintiendo el peso de una mirada, buscó donde y quién era y sus ojos se conectaron.

Algo dentro él se revolucionó cuando una dulce sonrisa se extendió por los labios de Lily. No podía escucharla entre tanto alboroto, por supuesto, pero no le hizo falta. Simplemente con mirarla a los ojos y leerle los labios mientras decía " _Tu puedes, buscador_ ", un corriente recorrió todo su cuerpo haciendo que sus sentidos se agudizaran más aún.

Para James el saber que estaba ahí, apoyándolo, confiando en él, sabiendo que conseguiría la snitch, fue el mayor regalo que alguien le podría haber dado para el partido. Ver a su Lily animándolo hizo que las energías de multiplicaran por mil.

Y tras un asentimiento, diciéndole que había captando su mensaje, su ojos empezaron a recorrer de nuevo el campo de Quidditch.

-¡FINNIGAN LLEVA LA PELOTA, VOLANDO COMO UNA BALA HACIA EL CAMPO CONTRARIO, ESQUIVANDO TODOS LOS QUE SE INTERPONEN EN SU CAMINO! ¡VAYA, SLYTHERING ESTE ÚLTIMO PARTIDO SE ESTÁ HACIENDO DURO DE ROER! ¿PODRÁ GRYFFINDOR CON ÉL? ¡FINNIGAN PASA A BRADE, BRADE SE LO VUELVE A PASAR A FINNIGAN Y ESTE SE PREPARA PARA TIRAR Y...! ¡LA FURIOSA DANS LE TIRA UN BLUDGER PARANDO EL TIRO Y HACIENDO QUE PIERDA EL EQUILIBRIO! ¡AHORA ES DAVES EL QUE SE HACE CON LA PELOTA, QUE LE PASA A GRAY QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN MEDIO DEL CAMPO Y ESTE CHICO LA CONSIGUE SIN NINGÚN INCONVENIENTE! ¡GREY SE ENCUENTRA A POCA DISTANCIA, PREPARADO PARA MARCAR CUANDO LINDEND SALE PARA MARCARLO! ¿PODRÁ HACERLO? SE PREPARA PARA TIRAR Y... ¡NO TIRA A LOS AROS! ¡LE PASA LA QUAFFLE A MOONS DEJANDO ATURDIDO AL GUARDIÁN DE GRYFFINDOR Y... ZOE MONNS MARCA! ¡10 PUNTOS PARA GRYFFINDOR DEJANDO EL MARCADOR A 220- 170 PARA SLYTHERIN!

En las gradas del campo se podía notar la tensión y el nerviosismos de Gyffindor o la alegría para los de Slytherin.

El grupo de amigos de Gryffindor miraban el partido sin perderse ni un momento. ¿Qué les pasaba a los de su casa?

Lily sentía un dolor agudo en el labio, pero nada podía hacer. Del nerviosismo no podía dejar de morderse el labio inferior. No dejaba de mirar a James mientras seguía escuchando los comentarios de Thomas.

Se podía decir que Lily lo conocía, conocía al James que estaba en al aire ya le que gustaba admirarlo. Siempre a gusto, feliz, competitivo y... libre, pero ahora, tenía todo el cuerpo tenso y Lily lo veía como si estuviera encerrado en una jaula y quisiera salir y por mas que diera vuelta no era capaz de ver la salida.

Y Lily sabía que esa salida era la snitch.

-¿Qué demonios le está pasando a James?- gruñía Sirius.

Los demás estaban igual que Black. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Dónde estaba la snitch? ¿Por qué ninguno de los dos lo encontraba?

Miraba, miraba y seguía mirando. No rastro. Por Merlín, ¿dónde se había metido la dichosa snitch? Por mas que daba vuelta, no podía ver ni mísero destello dorado que indicaba su situación. Seguía en su camino, montado en su Corredora 01, alternando su mirada entre la búsqueda y el partido que se estaba disputando. No dejaba de animar a su equipo junto con las gradas, sabiendo que lo conseguirían. Y Gryffindor no se quedaba atrás. El equipo entero respondía a las ovaciones de sus seguidores como mejor podía: dando todo de ellos.

-¡Y EL CAZADOR DE GRYFFINDOR SVEN GREY CONSIGUE OTROS 10 PUNTOS, QUEDANDO EL MARCADOR 230-210 AÚN PARA SLYTHERIN! ¡GYFFINDOR ESTÁ REMONTANDO!

Y fue en el momento en el que Lindend, el guardián de Slytherin, le pasó la pelota a McNaggle que se encontraba a unos laterales del campo, cuando James la vio.

 _Ahí. Justo al lado de la oreja del chico._

Sin pensárselo dos veces, a toda la velocidad que pudo, intentó atravesar todo el campo, entre medio de todos los jugadores, dispuesto de conseguir por fin la snitch dorada. Por el rabillo del ojos, James descubrió como Rester, el otro buscador, también se dio cuenta de dónde se encontraba la pelota dorada y empezó a volar hacia esa dirección.

McNaggle, ajeno a que escasos centímetros tenía la Snich pasó la quaffle hacia Finiggan pero el pase fue interceptado por Daves y, ante el repentino movimiento, la snitch se _asustó_ y salió de su _escondite._

Fue como si todo se hubiera paralizado. Nadie se movió ni dijo nada, por dos segundos, en los que todo el mundo miraba al snitch como si fuera un tesoro perdido por mas dos siglos que lo acaban de encontrar. Aunque los que se encontraron jugando rápidamente se despertaron de su letargo y siguieron con el juego, cada uno queriendo dar lo mejor de ellos.

James sentía el viento contra su cara y como sus dedos se habían entumecido por lo fuerte que agarraba el palo de su escoba pero no le importaba. Era como si una burbuja estuviera a su alrededor impidiéndole darse cuenta de lo que pasaba en su entorno. Solo estaba él y la snitch.

La pelotita dorada volaba por todo el campo, esta vez a plena vista de todos los espectadores que en ese momento estaban en un mutismo, aguantando la respiración.

Estaba James Potter a escasos centímetro de la pelotita dorada, capaz de poderla rozar con uno de sus brazos extendido, cuando sintió un fuerte empujón en su lateral derecho haciendo que casi perdiese el equilibrio y tuviese que aguantarse al palo. Con el enfado y el odio brillando en sus pupilas marrones, miró al causante de eso y descubrió a Reste, sonriéndole con suficiente a unos metros por delante de él, dispuesto a coger por todos los medios la snitch.

James apretó fuertemente los dientes, tragándose lo montones de insultos que quería decir y volvió a subirse en la escoba. Se inclinó para colocarse paralelo al mango de su escoba y esta voló tras el buscador de Slytherin.

Lily, desde su lugar en las gradas, no apartaba la mirada de James. Ambas manos, como gesto de desesperación, las tenía cogida a las de Johanna y las apretaba como si fuera lo último que pudiera hacer. En su mente no dejaba de repetir: " _Vamos, tu puedes, ánimo, creo en ti, cogerás la snitch..."_ Observaba con los nervios a flor de piel como James y Rester volaban a lo largo de todo campo, ambos hombro con hombro, intentando coger el primero la snich, pero cuando uno estaba a punto de hacer, la pelota hacía un giro inesperado y otra ves les volvía a llevar distancia.

-Esa snitch es mía...-susurró James para él, entrecerrando los ojos. De nuevo sintió un choque en su hombros, pero pudo equilibrarse ante de eso.

En un momento de la carrera, observó como la snitch daba un giro cerrado y jugándosela a todo, la siguió con presteza, dándole con la parte de atrás de su escoba a Rester confundiéndolo.

Apretando los dientes firmementes, estiró su brazos y a escasos centímetros, sintió como la rozaba.

Con firmeza y valentía, se soltó de la otra mano y se alzó en la escoba.

Y segundos después, James Potter alzaba el brazo con orgullo, brillando en su mano la snitch dorada.

-¡JAMES POTTER CONSIGUE LA SNITCH DÁNDOLE A SU EQUIPO 150 PUNTOS MÁS, QUEDÁNDOSE A 230-360, CON LA VICTORIA PARA GYFFINDOR!

-¡Hemos ganado, hemos ganado!- chillaba Lily saltando de alegría. La emoción era tal, que no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y terminó abrazando a Sirius celebrando la victoria.

Cuando lo hicieron, rápidamente se soltaron carraspeando. Alex, a su lado, se rió y fue estaba vez él a abrazarla.

Lily alzó la mirada y miró como el equipo de Gyffindor volaba hacia donde estaba su capitán, mientras soltaban exclamaciones y risas de felicidad. Pero nada tuvo sentido cuando se encontró con la mirada de James, quien al descubrir que lo mirada, alzó la snitch y con un asentimiento y un guiño de ojo, hizo que la pelirroja se sonrojara.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Y ahora, queridos compañeros de la casa, que empiece la fiesta!- gritó Sirius por encima de todas las voces. Esa frase fue recibida por una ovación de todos los presentes.

La sala común de Gryffindor no parecía ella. Los sillones y las mesas habían sido quitados todos salvo tres mesas que estaban a un lado llena de bebidas y comidas. Un enorme bola se había colocado arriba que alumbraba con distintos colores: azul, amarillo, rojo, naranja, morado...

Sirius Black saltó desde la mesa donde se había subido y se adentró entre sus compañeros de casa o Revaclaws y Hufflepuffs que se habían unido a ellos. Se encontró a Zoe, Remus y Alex hablando con un vaso cada uno.

-¡Bien hecho, cazadora!- exclamó Sirius riendo cogiendo por los aires a Zoe. Remus, que lo había visto venir a lo lejos, pudo salvar su bebida a tiempo. Zoe ahogó un grito al sentir como la levantaban por detrás.

-¡Sirius! ¡Merlín, Black, suéltame!- chilló pegándole en el brazo obteniendo como respuesta la risa del moreno.

-Hey, tranquila, fiera. ¡Solo estaba felicitándote!- rió Sirius. Los otros dos observaban la escena, típica de ellos, con ojos divertidos.

En ese momento aparecieron Annie, Axel, Johanna, Peter y Alex. Axel tenía el brazo por encima de su novia, mientras que Johanna y Peter charlaban sobre lo ocurrido del partido junto con Alex.

-¡Hola, chicos!- saludó Annie cuando llegaron a su lado- ¡Hey, cazadora, buen partido!- alzó la mano y Zoe, ya suelta de Sirius para su alivio, levantó también la suya para chocarsela. Después, la rubia la atrajo hacia un abrazo terminando ambas saltando de emoción- ¡Hemos ganado! ¡Gryffindor son los mejores!

Axel rió por el comportamiento de su novia.

Cuando las chicas se tranquilizaron, todos se pusieron a charlar entre ellos entre bromas y risas. En un momento Peter tuvo que ausentarse pues Sophie Bref, una Hufflepuff de su curso, lo había invitado a bailar en la pista improvisada. En medio de sus conversaciones, Johanna, quien estaba al lado de Remus, pareció darse cuenta de algo.

-Oye, chicos...-llamó. Todos la miraron- ¿dónde están James y Lily?

Su corazón iba a mil por hora. En su estómago se había instalado un colmena de abejas que volaban a sus anchas.

Desde el medio de la sala no podía dejar de echar rápidos vistazos a la puerta de la sala común.

Finalmente, James había cogido la snitch. Gryffindor había ganado el partido y con ello la final. Gryffindor había conseguido ser el campeón.

Todavía podía sentir la calidez de James a su alrededor. Sus brazos rodeándola con ternura. ¿Todo había vuelto como antes? ¿De verdad? Esta mañana no había hablado nada en realidad, James tenía que irse y ella tenía los nervios a flor de piel para poder pensar.

Quería verlo ya...

Pero desde que se metió en los bastidores del campo, no lo había vuelto a ver. No sabía donde se había metido porque de eso hacía ya mas de dos horas. ¿Tanto se tardaba uno en ducharse?

Lily se mordió el labio inferior.

-¡Hey, Lily!- escuchó el saludo de Victoria Hood, una chica de su curso y casa.

La pelirroja se giró para mirarla y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Era lo máximo que sus nervios la dejaba.

-Hola, Victoria.

Victoria empezó a acariciar el final de su trenza rubia como cada vez que estaba inquieta y tenía algo en mente. Lily sintió curiosidad por saber que quería.

La rubia echó una mirada hacia su derecha por un momento dejando a la pelirroja descolocada para finalmente dejarla en la chica a la que había saludado.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro que Lily percibió por encima de la música.

-Mira, no quiero irme por las ramas, así que te lo diré directamente- observó a la prefecta con decisión- Sube a la habitación de los chicos.

El cuerpo de la pelirroja se tensó por completo y su corazón dejó de latir por unos segundos. ¿Qué?

-¿Cómo?- murmuró sin saber muy bien que pensar.

Victoria chasqueó la lengua.

-¡Por Merlín, es fácil! Simplemente tienes ir a las escaleras de los chicos y subirlas.

-Pero...

-¡Ay, Lily, corre!- dijo Victoria y sin dejarla decir nada mas, cogió su brazo y la arrastró entre la gente para llevarla hacia el principio de la escalera- Ya me lo agradecerás- rió la chica ante la cara de desconcierto de la prefecta y después de guiñarle un ojos se escabulló de allí.

Lily, aún sin saber que pensar todavía, giró su rostro para mirar la escalera. Un cosquilleo se estaba empezando a formar en su estómago. ¿Quién la llamaría? Con pasos vacilantes, empezó a subir los escalones.

Poco a poco el ruido de la "fiesta" de la Sala Común iba menguando, aunque aún se escuchaba fuerte.

Y fue cuando llegó al tercer descansillo, que lo vio.

El corazón de la chica aumentó de velocidad.

Estaba recostado en la pared con sus manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, su camiseta blanca tenía los dos primer botones desabrochados y su pelo estaba como siempre: indomable.

Los ojos de James se alzaron cuando la pelirroja se paró al final de la escalera y esbozó una sonrisa de lado. Lily sintió como algo estallaba en su interior.

Durante unos segundos ninguno de los dos se movió. Simplemente se miraban a los ojos, diciéndose tantas cosas...

¿Todo sería como antes? ¿Le perdonaría lo que le dijo?, se volvió a preguntar Lily sin saber muy bien que hacer. Y mas o menos su respuesta fue dada cuando James se sacó las manos de los bolsillos mientras se enderezaba. Sin dejar de mirarla, se acercó a ella con pasos pausados.

Su corazón saltó cuando sintió las manos de James rodeando su cintura. Inconscientemente, la prefecta pasó los brazos por el cuello del chico queriendo acercarse más a el.

La sonrisa se James se ensanchó con satisfacción y los labios se Lily se curvaron. Un sentimiento extraño se estaba formando en ella al verse en esa situación con James Potter, su _enemigo_ durante varios años.

-Ganamos- musitó James a escasos milímetros de su rostro y ella, al sentir su aliento cálido, sintió como sus piernas temblaban.

-No lo dudé- le respodió ella en tono bajo. El chico soltó una suave risa y alzó una de sus manos para pasarla por la cara de ella, acariciando la mejilla donde hacía unas horas había habido lágrimas.

Lily notaba perfectamente la enorme tensión que se había formado a su alrededor y esta aumentó cuando observó como los ojos de James se escapaban hasta fijarse en sus labios.

No pensó. Por una vez se dejó llevar por todas las emociones que recorrían su cuerpo y le nublaban el sentido y se inclinó hacia él...

Pero James se apartó.

Dolor. Tristeza. Soledad. Desconfianza. Eso era lo que sentía en ese momento la chica. ¿James se había apartado? ¿No quería besarla?

Fue como si hasta ese momento hubiera estado viviendo un sueño y justo ahora la hubieran despertado con gran cubo de agua fría. No se lo creía... ¿No era el mismo chico que no dejaba de pedirle salir durante estos últimos años? ¿No era el mismo que se mostraba chulo y arrogante asegurándole que algún día _caería a sus pies_? ¿No era el chico que hacía mil y una locuras para pedirle salir todos los días de una forma diferente?

¿Era el mismo chico que ahora se había apartado de él?

-Lily...-la llamó James en un susurro.

Pero Lily no quería escuchar lo que decía. Como movida por un resorte, se alejó de él como si su tacto quemara y giró su rostro para que no se diera cuenta de las lágrimas que querían escaparse.

 _James Potter no la vería llorar por haberla rechazado._

-Lily, cariño..., escúchame...

-¡No! ¡Callate! ¡No quiero escucharte!

Sabía que se estaba comportando como una niña chica, pero no le importaba. James la había rechaxado. _No había querido besarla._

Y eso dolía. Mucho.

Estaba a punto de ir escaleras abajo para encerrarse en su habitación y no salir de allí, cuando sintió el agarre de James en su brazo. Forcejeó para que la soltara sin mirarlo todavía. Si lo hacía no sabía que pasaría.

-¡Lily, por favor!- exclamó James con nerviosismo.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior. Había odiado a ese chico durante años. No podía verlo ni en pintura. Gamberro, idiota, egocéntrico... Para ella era imposible tener una conversación normal con él. Aunque lo que mas le molestaba es que no dejaba de meterse con su amigo de la infancia Severus Snape. Y encima hubo un momento, a finales de segundo, cuando James empezó a pedirle salir a un cita. Ella, obviamente, le decía que no. Pero, al parecer, ella se convirtió en un reto para James. Y todo el mundo sabía que cuando quería algo, al final lo conseguía.

James y Lily durante varios cursos se convirtieron en la más famosa historia de "amor-odio" de toda la escuela Hogwarts. No había alumno ni profesor que no supiera de la _estima_ que se profesaban, para desgracia de Lily. Cada vez que se lo pedía, la pelirroja o le ignoraba, o lo mandaba a pasear (de forma no muy cortés), o se ponían a pelear indiferentemente del lugar y momento en el que estuvieran. Podía ser en medio del Gran Comedor, en un pasillo, en los terrenos de Hogwarts o con la clase ya empezada.

Pero todo cambió un día a finales de quinto curso, hace un años casi. Severus Snape, su mejor amigo, delante de todo el mundo la llamó _sangre sucia_ cuando ella intentaba defenderle del idiota de Potter. Algo se rompió en ella. Poco podía acordarse de eso, pues para ella nada tenía sentido. ¿Por qué su amigo la llamaba de esa manera... despectiva? Lo único que si recordaba bien era la sensación de unos brazos rodeándola, consolándola, tranquilizando ese llanto que no podía parar...

James Potter, ese chico egoísta, idiota e inmaduro, estuvo a su lado en su peor momento.

Y después de ese momento... ya nada volvió a ser como antes. Ya veía al chico con otros ojos... El nuevo James Potter... le hacía sentir cosas que antes no pensaba que pasaría. A ella... le _gustaba_ James Potter.

 _Pero ese nuevo James Potter se había cansado de esperarla._

-Suelta mi mano- intentó decir ella con voz segura.

-Lily, no voy a dejar que te vayas... Tenemos que hablar.

Tenemos que hablar... Típica frase muggle (y, al parecer, también mágica) para terminar una relación. Aunque... _ellos no eran nada._

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

-¡LILY!- exclamó y la desesperación tiñó su voz.

El cuerpo de ella se tensó por completo.

No hizo nada cuando James afianzó el agarre en su brazo, ni cuando tiró de ella para que se girara, ni mucho menos cuando le alzó la cabeza con una de sus manos para verla a los ojos.

Un sentimiento cálido la recorrió cuando distinguió la angustia en los ojos marrones del chico. ¿Y si...?

-Lily, cariño, por favor, escúchame...-empezó a decir con nerviosismo. La mano que estaba en su barbilla bajó hasta su mejilla y empezó a acariciarla con el dedo pulgar.

-No... no me quieres...- murmuró la chica para sí, como último intento de no perderse en los ojos de él tan brillantes y vivos como siempre, pero James también la escuchó.

Negó con la cabeza enérgicamente.

-¿Qué no te quiero? Merlín, Lily, esa es la mentira mas absurda que he escuchado en mi vida.

El corazón de la chica saltó.

-Desde el primer momento en el que te vi supe que eras la chica indicada para mi, a pesar de tu perfeccionismo, tu mal genio o tus... cambios radicales.

Lily frunció un poco el ceño por sus palabras aunque en ese momento quisiera saltar.

-Pero antes...

-Antes me aparté porque quería recordarte lo mucho que te quiero, antes de darte un beso, tonta- susurró James y una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios.

La pelirroja sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban con rapidez. ¡Por Merlín, que vergüenza! ¿C-cómo... habaía podido pensar eso de él?

-Ese día en el pasillo, cuando me dijiste _esas cosas_...

-James, yo no pienso eso. Ya te lo dije -se apresuró a aclarar la chica. Él asintió y su rostro se endureció.

-No puedo decirte que me arrepiento de mi pasado- continuó igualmente-, porque no es así. Si por fuera por él ahora mismo no estaríamos aquí. Pero quiero aclararte una cosa: Podrá parecer que yo no me preocupo de las cosas, que solo quiero divertirme... pero eso no es verdad. Sabes que ya hay mucho mal en el mundo y yo no quiero agobiarme con eso. La vida son dos días y quiero disfrutar de los buenos momentos para que cuando lleguen los malos momentos pueda mirar atrás y sonreír ante lo que hice para darme fuerzas. Pero sobretodo, quiero que sepas que tú eres la persona de la que mas preocupo, aunque no quiera mostrarlo. Tú eres la que puedes darme fuerza cuando flaqueo.

-James...-susurró Lily sin saber que decir ante esas palabras. Su pecho iba a mil por hora y sus piernas temblaban por las cosas que el chico la hacía sentir con solo algunas palabras.

En ese momento, la sonrisa ladeada característica del merodeador James Potter apareció en su rostro.

-He puesto ya todas las cartas sobre la mesas y tú sabes como soy... así que solo me queda decirte una cosa.

Lily sabía lo que iba a decir, pero aún así no dijo nada para que siguiera.

-Lily, preciosa, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

Ante eso, Lily Evans simplemente se inclinó sobre los labios de James Potter, obteniendo así, ambos, su beso tan deseado.

 _Todas las historias de amor tienen un principio. Todos los sucesos tiene un desencadenante. ¿Qué fue para ellos? Eso no se sabe muy bien. Tal vez todo empezó cuando se vieron por primera vez en el Expreso de Hogwarts, o en realidad fue poco a poco, un pedacito en cada pelea, o, también, en esa primera vez que Lily vio realmente a James. ¿Quién diría que el arrogante e idiota merodeador y la perfecta y gruñona prefecta terminarían juntos? ¿Destino? ¿Casualidad? ¿Lógica, pues los polos opuestos se atraen? No lo sé... Solo sé que... **Nadie elige de quién se enamora.**_

 ** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

 ** _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas..._**

 ** _Holap! ¿Qué tal ha estado? ¿Os ha gustado? Debo decir que es mi primer James y Lily. Esta historia llevaba ya varios meses pasando por mi cabecita y siendo mi pareja favorita de toooda la saga, sabía que debía hacerles un pequeño homenaje. Se lo merecen, ¿no creen? Tuvieron que pasar por muchas cosas... que no merecían. :(_**

 ** _Tengo varias historias pensada para ellos y a ver si me animo a escribirlas. Esta generación tiene demasiado poco protagonismo. ¡Tienen que tener su propio libro! ¡Se lo merecen! ¡Viva Los Merodeadores! Ok, ya. Que como me ponga a desvariar sobre ellos la liamos XD_**

 ** _Por último quiero decir que toda la trama es totalmente mía y alguna semejanza con otra hisotria es pura coincidencia. También, ninguno de los personajes ni el mundo son míos. No soy Rowling. Porque si yo hubiera sido ella, ni James, ni Lily, ni Remus, ni Sirius, ni Fred, ni Tonks habrían muerto... ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó por la mente al hacerlo?! D: Harry Potter hubiera sido el elegido, sí, pero hubiera tenido a papi James, a mami Lily, a padrino Sirius y a "tío" Remus._**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por haberme leído y espero vuestro comentarios a ver si me animan a subir mas de ellos! (¿Chantaje? ¿Donde? ^^)_**

 ** _Besitos y ranas de chocolate._**

 ** _...Travesura realizada._**


End file.
